The present invention relates to checkout systems, and more specifically to a checkout system including a rotating barcode reader.
Fixed barcode readers are mounted within a checkout counter. The footprint or mounting aperture of fixed barcode readers is rectangular. When equipped with built-in scales, fixed barcode readers include rectangular weigh plates.
One type of fixed barcode reader can read barcodes presented on any of a plurality of sides of an item, thereby minimizing the need for an operator to orient an item with respect to the barcode reader during scanning. This type of barcode reader may include a dual-aperture barcode reader, with a horizontal window and a vertical window. The horizontal window may be substantially flush with the surface of the checkout counter. The vertical window may be located within a tower portion rising from the surface of the checkout counter.
In some checkout environments, it would be desirable to re-configure an assisted-service checkout counter for self-service operation, or vice versa, without asking customers to switch sides or redirect customer traffic past the checkout counters. Since the vertical window of a dual-aperture barcode reader must face the operator in order to easily scan items, checkout systems which contain dual-aperture barcode readers offer retailers very little flexibility for reconfiguring their stores with more or less of either assisted-service and self-service checkout systems.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,286,758 assigned to the assignee of the present invention discloses an example checkout system including a drawer containing a pivot. A barcode reader is mounted to the pivot. Reconfiguration of the checkout system requires that the drawer be pulled out, the barcode reader rotated, and the drawer be pushed in.
It would be desirable to provide a checkout system which is more easily reconfigured for either assisted-service or self-service operation.